cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
The Traption of Redidy Penguin
Redidy Penguin was trapped with Herbert 2015 and his Journal was found 2100 In the Journal of Redidy Penguin Once upon a time in Club Penguin. Flipmoo was just going to the headquarters. Then the alarm rang out of the blue and the alarm went wedo weedo. Then Flipmoo found in the CCTV camera that Herbert stole the First Viking Helmet in history! Then Flip called me saying: Code:Red Redidy! The bear has stole the first viking helmet ever!!. So I went there a fast as I couldbut when I came the bear was gone. I called Gary to investigate in finding Herbert and the missing helmet. When AA was trying to find something to write in the newspaper. She saw that Flipmoo gone crazy!! Flipmoo was jumping up and down saying:Why didn't you come fast redidy! Now you made them lose it he said to me. Then when flipmoo came to me he told me angrily "If you dont find that back you pay me 1 million coins! I gulped as I heared his words till coins. So Penguin-Pal went with me to find the lost helmet. P-P and me were looking near the wear the viking helmet was put. Then we found a hole. We thought that maybe Herbert used a drill in going back to his lair.Cool Pixels was found with Herbert. Herbert was putting him in a container. P-P and I were thinking that maybe he quit so he can guard the helmet. Then why didn't Flipmoo tell us we thought. Later Herbert put the Viking Helmet on his head and he said victoriously "I am Immortal". Then AA came in a Drill meeting herbert saying "Herbert,Surrender or go to jail". "Haha" Herbert said to The Director (AA) "I am stronger than you Puny Penguin!". P-P and I used out grappling hook to go to the other side and call the ninjas to come using the EPF Phone. So the ninjas battled herbert. Herbert was too big to beaten but when Rookie came in he sang his favorite song. Herbert was annoyed! He was distracted. Then me AA, and P-P put him in a cage. The Ninjas said to Rookie, Thanks! Then no one new he was making a metal claw for Klutzy. Then Herbert gave Klutzy the metal claw and Klutzy can talk and chop the cage. When we chopped the cage. Ninjas prepared to battle him (again) but Klutzy had powers because of the claw made by Herbert and escaped using his teleporter! AFTER THEY ESCAPED we found Trollface puffle things and called them Trollpuffles. AA didn't want to keep one because of their smile AA said. Gary and I talked about this claw. No one could even make a claw teleporter! It will take years to think how to make a claw teleporter and crab translator! said Gary. Flipmoo came in saying You got the viking helmet! Wait What? I said. "You didn't notice that Herbert dropped it"? I looked at him like surprised that I didn't notice. Gary said "Um what do you think Herbert is doing now? Meanwhile where Herbert teleported. Ughhh..... why are we in slime? said Herbert. Klutzy replied "Klick Klick clickty I mean Its your fault you teleported us here!. "MY FAULT MY FAULT"!!. Herbert noticed that he lost the helmet saying nooo!Klutzy found The Tusk in Slime Mountain (in Redland). The Tusk went to Herbert and told Herbert to follow him. Who are you? Herbert said while following him. The Tusk replied with a rough voice. I am Tusk the Master of Shadows. Master of shadows he says said Klutzy. Maybe we can team up to defeat those penguins. Maybe, Tusk stompped to get in the mountain cave. When Klutzy seen Shadow Ninjas he said "We will takeover cp!" Mwahaha. I am smarter than you Klutzy said Herbert. Be quiet! My tigers are training to defeat Sensei replied Tusk to those 2 annoying creatures. Later, a split second ago! Tusk disappeared into thin air.Herbert and Klutzy decided to find a cave. They found a cave and started on making plans to defeat the EPF. Klutzy went in "HERBERT'S PERSONAL CAGING ROOM" to make Klutzy his prisoner just to make him look "COOL" he said. Meanwhile before Herbert and Klutzy found a cave: Redidy Penguin: We have found bear foot prints. Probably Herbert's prints and we found those in my country AA: Really? Then search Flipmoo: I will make you 5ic if you don'y hurry up. Redidy Penguin: Okay 5 years later....... Flipmoo: We currently found Herbert in a cave. But it is hard to get in. Redidy Penguin: We will have to wait sir. Gary: We will need you Redidy, Flipmoo, AA and Me on this mission. ALL: Okay! Redidy Penguin and Flipmoo: This'll be a long trip to Redland*Flipmoo nods* Meanwhile there was a ice cutter,his name is Kawakeetkarastyc. He was finding ice. He was going up the Slime Mountain (The Slime mountain is not made of slime. It is snow). He found a cave. He saw a cage that had a little red claw in it. He didn't see the whole cage. He went in because he thought no one was there. But there was a huge huge white creature that was mischeviously smilling at him. Kawakeetkarastyc was afraid of the bear. It was Herbert he said in his mind. Kawakeetkarastyc: Okay bye now Herbert! heheuhhh Herbert: You are commin' with me penguin Kawakeetkarastyc: Uhh.... Okay Herbert: Come and sit here TO BE CONTINUED.